Beach Balls Death
by Punkrcksinger
Summary: Relena's death...
1. Default Chapter

Duo was walking in the park in a late winter day opening his mouth to catch snowflakes.  
"Hey, loser stop doing that you look lik a venus fly trap w/ hair!"  
Duo closed his mouth and looked up in front of himself, "Wufei, why most you act like a hermit? You stay locked up in your room pretending that your on your computer waiting for a mission while you really listening to Relena. How can you like her? She doesn't like fighting and she's weird looking."  
"I don't like Relena and you know that. I'm just thinking of a way to kill her. Should I torture her or kill her right off the back?"  
"I should say torture. Heero can help us capture that, that thing!" Duo shoot up his hand high above his head and smiled evilly. "Death to Relena!"  
Wufei smiled and raised his hand above his head, "Death to Miss Relena."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, can you help us?" Duo asked pleading.  
"With what?"  
"To kill Relena!"  
Heero spun around looking up at Duo, "Kill Miss Relena?"  
"Ya, Heero, kill that Beach Ball of a girl"  
"Don't you mean-"  
Duo turned around toward the door, "Wufei I'm trying to watch my language. Little kids may be reading this."  
"Well Duo this fanfic is about killing Relena I think they-"  
"Will you two just stop talking they're supposed to be reading what we're doing not hear us fight! So stop talking about the fanfic." Heero straightened up in his seat, " So we're gonna torture her? Cos if not I don't wanna waste my time."  
"Fine, we'll make this a mission. Now will you help us capture her and then torture her?" Duo asked begging.  
"Mission Accepted."  
"Do you-"  
"Wufei, your word isn't needed right now, ok!" Duo walked out of the room.  
Heero stood up from his chair and walked past Wufei to the hanger after Duo.  
"They never-"  
"Wufei!"  
"Coming Du-"  
"Wufei stop talking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In hours of preparation/careful planning (whateva you wanna call it) the 3-gundam pilots took to the air.  
"Hey, Heero, Duo didn't we destroy our gun-"  
"Wufei just shad up," Duo hollered. "Besides this is a fanfic and anything can happen."  
Duo blasted up to Heero, "Heero why does Wufei have to talk so much? Anyway let's buy some pizza aft-"  
Wufei flew past them and started attacking the Cinq Kingdom. Heero zoomed after Wufei followed by Duo.  
Heero showed up on the gundam screens, "Wufei I want you to attack the mobile suits. Duo your w/ me."  
"O-"  
"Let's go Heero," Duo landed Death scythe Heck (HA!) on the ground and jumped out.  
Heero followed and ran into the building.  
  
"Sir Heero and Duo are inside the kingdom, what must we do?"  
"Shut-up soldier. We'll capture them after we're finish w/ that Wufei. Send out all remaining mobile suits."  
"SIR!"  
  
"Duo, go that way," Heero pointed to the right, "I'll go straight."  
Duo ran down the hall throwing bombs behind him every time he heard talking of soldiers, "Stupid idiots, The God of Death is here! Moohahahaha! I sound like a cow laughing..."  
"Duo help! It's me Quatre; Trowa's here too."  
Duo kicked open the door, he looked at the jail like cage and then at the lock. He smiled and pulled out a hairpin out of his hair. He started picking the lock. "How you two get here?"  
"We came to destroy Relena, but...they found out," Trowa said his hair moving one side to the other. (*//_^ ^_\\*)  
The lock popped off and jumped out the window.  
Quatre looked frightened, "What was that about?"  
Trowa grabbed Quatre's arm and kicked open the door, "Let's find Relena and kill her!"  
"Actually...us other gundam pilots voted on torturing her," Duo said walking toward the door.  
"We should just kill her, I don't wanna torture Miss Relena, I just think she should die for what she did on TV to Heero," Quatre replied following Duo.  
"You don't have to torture then, but your right about Relena dying she will after she goes threw the torture I'm going to put her threw. Anyway let's go to Relena's little hide out right now," Duo yelled behind him as he ran.  
Quatre looked at Trowa and started running after Duo, "What hideout?"  
Trowa caught up and ran beside Quatre, "Ya, what hide out?"  
"Stop askin questions. Heero's probably already there. I didn't come to get you two you know. You yelled for help."  
"Nice to know you're our friend Duo!" Trowa turned to Quatre, "You ok?"  
"Ya, but we shouldn't be fighting; where's Wufei?"  
Duo turned his head to Quatre and ran faster. They came to a door and Duo slammed it open.  
They looked around and saw Relena standing at the window.  
"Hey beach ball! Where's Heero?"  
Relena was silent and pointed to the chair at her desk.  
Heero turned, "Hi."  
"Heero!" Duo runs to him and shakes him, "What the heck is wrong w/ you! We're supposed to kill her!"  
Heero kicked Duo away, "She jumped out the window and now she's a ghost."  
Duo got up off his butt, and then said w/ questioning eyes, "But she's standing right there."  
"Duo you idiot! You can see right threw her! She's a ghost!" Trowa yelled.  
A shadowy figure darkened the room and stood in front window, a voice came on the comm., "This is Wuf-"  
"Wufei, put your hand threw the window!" Duo yelled.  
Nataku's hand went threw and Duo jumped on. Duo looked over at Heero, "Aren't you coming?"  
Heero shook his head, "Quatre, Trowa I want you to go w/ him." Got up and walked over to Trowa, "Thx for helping me," then talked normal, "Now go."  
Trowa nodded and grabbed Quatre, and then they sat on Nataku's hand.  
"Come on Heero, you have to come," Quatre pleaded.  
Heero shook his hand again and looked up at Nataku, or what he could see. Wufei pulled out Nataku's hand and blasted off slowly.  
He must have destroyed all the mobile dolls along w/ the people in the base near by. "Relena."  
She turned, "Heero, you were gonna kill me, weren't you?"  
"Why would you care? You're the one that made everyone hate you!" Heero walked out of the room.  
Relena ran after Heero, and in front of him, "Heero, why are you running away from me now? You made the others think that I jumped out the window!"  
Heero raised a gun to her head, "Bye beach ball."  
Bang! (Click!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?! Heero you pretend to have shot her? So you lied about her doing suicide?"  
"Duo, I'm sorry, gee. Now you and Wufei can torture her like you wanted."  
"Really? Wufei! Time to torture Beach Ball!"  
Wufei ran into the room w/ whips and other torture things in his hands and around his body. "We can make her watch these war videos in my back pock-"  
"Wufei you do want to torture her right?" He nodded, "Let's go then. She's done in the dungeon." (basement)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quatre, Trowa," Duo and Wufei ran down the stairs, "Our time to torture the beach ball. Wufei give me a whip."  
Quatre and Trowa walked up the stairs, humming to themselves.  
"Hi Miss Re-"  
"She doesn't have a name when we're around her she's known as beach ball or torture doll," Duo whipped the whip.  
Relena screamed w/ pain.  
"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'm now the torture god!"  
"Duo when is it my-"  
"Wufei here's the whip I'm gonna get some matches."  
Wufei looked @ the whip and smiled evilly. He cracked the whip running around. "Hahaha!" He dropped the whip and started punching her. "Take that beach ball!"  
"Wufei!"  
Wufei turned around, "What? I was finally having some fun."  
"We can't Heero wants us to come back up and I never got my chance to torture Beach ball..." Duo started walking up the stairs.  
Wufei did a spin kick at Relena's head, "Oof!" cough "Wufei...get...Hee-"  
Wufei looked @ Relena, "Shut up." He ran up the stairs, "Why did we-"  
"Wufei, they want Beach Ball. It was fun awhile we tortured her, but... when they find out we have her we'll give all gundam pilots bad names," Quatre sat down and sighed. "They're close to our location. We can..."  
"Blast them into smithereens but they'd know it was us," Trowa took on. "We have to either kill Beach Ball or give her back."  
"I say kill her. Anyone else?" Heero asked keeping his gaze out the window.  
"Me."  
"Ya me-"  
"Wufei! Anyway me!"  
"I guess 4-1 sor-"  
Quatre cut off Heero, "5-0, I say we kill Beach Ball."  
"I thought you-"   
"Heero, screw peace, Relena should die!"  
The 4 gundam pilots looked @ Quatre surprised the all said together, "Mission accepted."  
Quatre smiled his sweet smile, "Death to Beach Ball!"  
The gundam pilots marched down the stairs to where 'Beach Ball' hung on ropes, hands tied together and a rope leading to the roof where it's bolted. Her feet the same but tied to the ground.  
"Raise you guns man!" Heero hollered.  
'Beach Ball' raised her head, looking upon them, her face bleeding and clothes to rag and drenched in blood, "Heero," she murmured weak from her torment, "Don't...you love me?"  
Heero had a questioning look on his face, "Love? HA! You made a mockery of me on TV. We had our gundams, then shipped them a one-way trip to the sun, then we had them back again, and because of you I had to risk my gundam. And you, you had to be captured in that underground base. My poor Wing Zero fell to pieces. But thx to this fanfic, I have it back again. But love you? That's funny. But you know what? **** peace! Screw the D*** thing. Your nothing but a slizy princess that thinks nasty and thinks of only me. Slut! Fire!"  
The bullets went flying into Relena, blood splattering against the wall, 2ft. behind her. They lowered their guns as someone kept shooting.  
"Die Beach Ball, DIE! Peace, ha! Peace sucks ***!"  
"Quatre."  
Quatre looked to his right, saw the surprised looks on their faces, "I got carried away didn't I? Anyway let's throw the body away. Uh... and have died rats all over the place!"  
"Rats?" Duo asked.  
"Think we killed the rats inside of Re- Beach Ball."  
"Good idea Quatre," Trowa exclaimed, running over to the corner, picked up a box. He came back and bumped the rats on the floor, "There."  
"Wufei, depose of the body."  
"But, Heer-"  
"No Buts, scared of Miss Beach Ball will come after you?" Duo teased.  
"Er-"  
"Wufei."  
Wufei grunted and started to get Beach Ball's hole body down from the ropes, walked over to the back corner and kicked open a door that lead to the secret hanger they had. He placed it on Nataku's foot and tied the body. Wufei then jumped into the cockpit and flew off. 


	2. Madeline Star

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stupid commercial."  
(Knock knock)  
Duo hopped off the couch and turned off the TV as he walked to the door, "Yes-"  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but people in this area said they heard gun shoots coming   
from your house."  
"Oh, that, we were just shooting rats down stairs. They were eating our stored   
food down in the basement."  
"Ok. One more thing sir, have you seen Queen Relena? She's been kidnapped.   
After all you gundam pilots were there."  
"Oh, we just came for Quatre and Trowa."  
"Why was Quatre and Trowa there?"  
"Dang soldier must you know everything? Well soldier, they were there for a tea   
party but you fancy palace soldiers thought they captured Relena or something like that."  
The soldier moved his position a little, and then asked, "Why was uh… Nataku at   
Queen Relena's thinking room?"  
"To pick us up, we were far from our gundams, and the bombs, your so called   
friends tried to attack me, thinking I was to assonate Queen Relena."  
"Hmm… sorry to have bothered you then, but I have to find Miss Relena. Bye   
sir."  
"Ya, bye soldier," Duo closed the door. "Where's Wufei?" He walked into the   
kitchen. "Quatre?"  
"He's not back yet, cake?"  
"Sure," Duo turned toward you, "Hey what's up? You want cake too?"  
"Whom are you talking to?"  
"The reader," Duo whispered to Quatre, "See look." He points @ you, "See?"  
"Yep, hi, I'm Quatre," he leans in, "Don't get mad @ me for cursing plz!!! That   
wasn't me, plz believe me."  
Me: Say you believe him! It would make him feel a lot better even if he can't hear   
you.  
"Thx I think, I can't hear you," he frowned. "Anyway eat up Duo."  
Me: If you want cake pretend that ur hand is going threw the screen and reach for   
the cake before Duo eats it all.  
Duo stuffed his mouth w/ Quatre's cake, "Ere eero nd rowa?"  
"Heero's w/ hjis gundam and Trowa's outside," Quatre walked to the front   
window, "Where's Wufei?"  
"Don't asked me," Duo placed the plate in the sink, "It sure has been awhile."  
Me: He ate what you didn't get!!! And I didn't even get any. Maybe there are   
some leftovers in the fridge. (Goes threw the fridge)  
The house started shaking; Duo covered his ears w/ the loud noise.  
It wasn't this loud downstairs He ran to the door then jumped over the rail of   
the stairs and to the wall-like door. He opened it and closed it behind him and then ran to   
Nataku while Wufei was coming down from the cockpit.  
"Wufei what took so long?" Duo asked.  
Heero looked down from Wing Zero, wiped his hands off w/ a towel and came   
walking on the metal walkway. He stopped infront of Nataku; he then looked at it and   
then looked down, "Nataku's pretty messed up. You should clean off the blood on   
Nataku's right foor. Also, change your clothes don't know if those palace soldiers might   
come along."  
Duo looked up @ Heero, "Those snazzy soldiers already came, I took care of   
them. Don't worry."  
Wufei snapped his head toward Duo, "Hope you didn't say anything that might   
make them th-"  
"Don't be such a worry wart, I made sure I didn't lead them on to anything.   
Shinigami, God of Death, me, knows better than that."  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and glanced @ Heero, "Whateva you say."  
Me: Yes whateva you say.  
Duo: Michi shut-up can't you see we're doing a fanfic!!!???  
Me: (Backs away) I'm sorry Duo, I'll shut up now.  
Duo: Thxs  
Heero nodded @ Wufei and walked back to Wing Zero.  
"So, what took you so long?"  
Wufei looked @ Duo and walked to a cabinet, "Well, I ran into some GW fans."   
He pulled out a spray bottle and a towel. "And a pepsi commercial."  
"Pepsi commercial! Tell me all about it!" Duo sarcastically joked sitting down in   
a chair.  
"Ya, it was weird, Miss Beach Ball waz in it. I got it on my gundam. She said   
'Taste pepsi, it's good for the peace lovers heart. Mmm…' Weird pepsi commercial, why   
would I get it on Nataku?" Wufei walked to Nataku.  
"Why would she be in a pepsi commercial?"  
"How in the hel-"  
"Wufei, language, oh-" Duo looks up and walks in front of Wing Zero; he then   
looks up. "Heero, you didn't watch your language in our last fanfic. The person that was   
reading it was really kewl and I don't think they wanted-"  
Heero head appears and looks down @ Duo, "Duo can't you see that-"  
"Oh, ya, working, sure," Duo looks over @ Wufei, "Working." He looked away   
as Heero head disappeared. He walked over to the lab top computer, stairs @ the screen   
and thinks, Is it hard to ask to be a little of Heero and Wufei? So commited to their   
work; Heero a perfect soldier and Wufei… just different from the rest. Duo gets on   
the internet and goes to 'http://anipike.com/gundam.html' look @ all the sites commited   
to us gundam pilots. Now look @ the ones of me, wow… Anti Treize, AKA door?   
Sounds kewl click wow… http://antidoor.freehosting.net/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre watched as people passed their house that they shared. He had an eye on   
one girl, looks like Beach Ball. Lets kil- No Quatre, shakes head, No more killing, it's   
not right. He backs away from the window and watches as the curtains go back into   
place. Quatre turns and looks @ the kitchen, maybe I should clean the dishes. He walks   
over to the sink as the doorbell rings.  
Quatre turns and walks slowly to the door, he looks behind him, and then back @   
the door. He looks threw the eye hole, That look-a-like Beach Ball. He looks down @   
the door knob and slowly reaches for it.  
"Quatre who is it?"  
Quatre spins around on his feet, "Trowa! Well you check."  
Trowa steps up and opens the door, "May I help you?"  
"Yes, my grandmother wanted me to come over and talk to the one named   
Quatre," the look-a-like Beach Ball replied.  
"Yes, I'll go get him, he should be-" Trowa looks behind the door, "right behind   
the door…" He looks back @ the girl, "Let me go find him. Come in and sit down on the   
couch right over there. I'll be right back w/ him." He watches as she sits down and looks   
around. Trowa turned and stormed threw the rooms; he then spots Quatre sitting down on   
his bed looking @ the wall in front of him.  
"Quatre, that… uh a girl is waiting for you downstairs. Why did you leave?"   
pause, "Answer me Quatre!"  
  
Duo: I thought that was totally mean. Yelling @ Quatre like that! I mean, really   
Quatre may act weird @ points, but he doesn't deserve to be yelled @.  
Raye: I totally agree w/ u Duo.  
Duo: Hey what r u doing in my fanfic? Ur not part of this.  
Serena: Well we wanted to check out the story after all we have to read it soon or   
a later its on our page.  
Duo: I think you two all should shut-up! Michi might-  
Me: Hey, what r u 3 doing? I don't think these ppl wanna hear ur conversation.   
Go in the chat room and talk. The fanfic needs to keep going. Serena and Raye you   
shouldn't even be in this fanfic, ur not gundam pilots.  
Serena and Raye: Sorry Michi. We won't do it again, promise.  
Me: I don't care it's ur page, the story page anyway. I'm just checkin in. Just   
don't post ur conversation again.  
Duo: (looks at the screen) Hope u like the rest of the fanfic. Hopefully no one   
interrupts the rest of ur reading. I just had to say something well u know how it goes.   
Mongoose!!!  
  
He looks @ Trowa sharply, "She looks like Beach Ball, I want to, to, to kill her!"   
Trowa looked @ him and sat down beside him, "Listen Quatre, she may look-like   
Beach Ball, but Beach Ball is died remember?"  
"Ya, I know but she looks like her so much. That's why I wanna kill her. I don't   
know why I feel like this, I don't."  
"Quatre, just go down there and I'll watch and listen to ur conversation so u don't   
do anything that would hurt her."  
Quatre away from Trowa, "Ok, but you better stay even if she asks you to leave."  
Trowa smiled and pushed Quatre all the way back to the room where the girl was.   
"Miss, here is Quatre Raberba Winner, the one you wanted to see."  
The girl stands up, "My name is Madeline Star nice to meet you. Sir is it ok that   
Quatre and I talk privately?"  
"Sorry but-"  
"Sorry Miss but Trowa is staying w/ me if it's ok."  
Madeline looked @ Trowa and then @ Quatre, "Ok, but I don't want him   
laughing @ what I'm about to say."  
"Why would I do that? I mean I may talk a lot but I have manners I hope u   
know!"  
Quatre gave a quick glance @ Trowa, "Anyway Madeline, what is it that u wanna   
talk about?"  
"Well, you know my grandma, Granny Star. She's getting old and she can't teach   
me anything anymore. She can't even get up out of bed anymore. She used to be so   
jumpy but not anymore. So she sent me hers so u could teach me how, how to cook,"   
Madeline said uneasy.  
"Isn't your family supposed to be natural cookers? I mean your family does have   
a restaurant," Quatre sat down and offered Madeline a seat beside him. "How old r u,   
maybe I can put you in a cooking school because I'm not much of a cook. I just cook a   
few things."  
"Oh, I thought you would be really good, but my granny says you are since you   
come by and give her goodies and such. But I'm 15 yrs old."  
Mmm, bout our age. Quatre seems to be kewl. Don't know y I have to stay,   
this conversation is just stupid. 'Quatre, can you teach me to cook? Oh, I thought   
you were a good cook, can you still teach me?' HA! Trowa thought laughing to himself   
after.  
"Trowa? Trowa? I told Madeline to tell her granny to pay for her school cooking   
class. After all they're family is rich and I wouldn't want to pay for something I'm not   
doing."  
"Huh? Ya, that's kule. So she left already?" Trowa asked looking around.  
"Yep, while you we're daydreaming, I think you have a lil crush on Miss Look-a-  
like Beach Ball," Quatre teased.  
"Ha, no way. She's just like Relena, so calm and for peace. Plz I wouldn't jump   
down to that level. I like fighting and you know that. She's more like your type," Trowa   
walked down to the basement. "I'm gonna go down, hope you come don't want you to   
chase after that peace lover."  
"Hey!" Quatre followed Trowa, "She never said she was for peace in the first   
place. So don't judge her already. It's not right." He ran down to the hanger, Trowa   
running right behind him. "Hey Wufei, I thought you'd come! Look @ ur clothes there   
bloody I think you should change."  
Wufei looked up from cleaning Nataku's foot, "I was going to get to it after fixing   
up Nataku a bit."  
"That would be a long bit I would think; what did you do? Get in a fight w/ old oz   
or something?" Trowa walked over and looked up @ Nataku. " I think you should take a   
rest and take a shower or a bath. After all you had to dispose of the body. Finish it l8er."  
Wufei looked @ him, "Might as well. I'm tired of working. So who was @ the   
door? You know that computer should be locked up, Duo's been spying on that girl.   
Wanting to kill her since she looks like Beach Ball."  
Quatre walked ova to Duo, "Why are you spying on her? She didn't do anything.   
It wasn't her fault that she looks like Beach Ball. Madeline just wanted to know if I could   
teach her how to cook. That's all and you, Duo you don't have the right to watch   
everything going on in this house. You totally do not have the right to."  
He looked @ Quatre, "I can do whateva I want. So Madeline? Last name."  
"Star."  
Duo typed in Madeline Star into the computer banks, "Dang there is a lot of top   
secret stuff about her in the Oz computer banks or whatever they call themselves. Look   
she was in jail for stealing magazines for kids that wanted adult stuff. That's disgusting   
anyway. She did all that stuff you wouldn't dare think a girl like that would do. Wow,   
hear this, her family died just a few days ago but a murder. The criminals wanted   
Madeline since she has had a record full of bad things she did. They wanted her in there   
gang but Mr. & Mrs. Star died just so she could run away. After that she killed the guys   
that killed her parents. Dang this girl has really done bad things. I wouldn't even do some   
of the things she had done. Maybe kill ppl but for that reason?"  
"Duo, you don't even know your family so of course you wouldn't do that,"   
Quatre said looking @ the computer. "Look, you spelt the name wrong."  
  
Duo: Ok, so I spelt the name wrong it seemed right to me. I spelt it how it   
sounded. Mongoose.  
Serena: Mongoose? That's not at all how you spell her name. It's Madeline Star   
not mongoose you dodo brain.  
Duo: So I thought he said Mongoose Star so that's what I did. But who would   
name their kid Mongoose? I think they were drunk when they had the girl.  
Serena: That's pretty sad if you ask me.  
Duo: I think we should shut up now. Serena you're not supposed to even be here.   
Go to the chat room w/ Raye and talk to those guys you like talking to.  
Serena: Sorry I like Darien. But I'll go anyway. (Walks out)  
Duo: Let's go back to the fanfic Madeline Star. Maybe this time I won't make a   
fool of myself again.  
  
"How was I supposed to know? I mean you never spelt it out for me. I didn't hear you   
right so I thought Mongoose Star, that's what I typed in," Duo went back and erased the   
name he had in. "So how do you spell the name you said?"  
"M-A-D-E-L-I-N-E, there you got it?"  
"M-A-D-E-L-I-N-E star," a page went up on her name. "Wow, that's a lot of   
stuff. Look her family has been known chefs around the world. That's amazing. Dang all   
this stuff are all good, nothing bad. I think I liked Mongoose Star better, at least she did   
something w/ her life instead become a brain and a cook," Duo exited out. "She's boring.   
Lucky we won't see her again, or at least me. I'll make sure I don't see her, because if I   
do I'll pull out my gun and shoot her strait into the head."  
Duo: ::dances:: oh ya! Shoot her strait into the head.  
"Duo, honestly act your age, you shouldn't do that," Quatre exclaimed popping   
him up in the head.  
"Why can't he, it's his life," Heero climbed down the ladder. "He can do whateva   
he wants to do. I mean it's a good enough reason. I would do the same. She's a pacifist   
just like Beach Ball and she died so Madeline could be next. Just make sure she doesn't   
come back because if me or Duo see her she's died."  
Quatre swallowed, "I'll make sure, but I want you to think before you actually   
pull the trigger. I don't want to go to jail just because of you and/or Duo."  
Wufei put down his cloth and walked toward the door, "Cya you guys I'll be   
upstairs and don't touch my Nataku cos I'll find out if you do. I'll shoot you if any one of   
you do." Wufei walked out and up to the base floor.  
Duo: Wow, I never noticed how scary Wufei could be. I wonder what's going to   
happen… You think I should know? Well you better guess again I don't remember this   
part from now on.  
Trowa started walking over to Heavyarms and started up to the cockpit. He sat   
there and looked out.  
Heero went into the cabinet and pulled out a towel and cleaned his hands; always   
make sure your hands are clean. Don't wanna put any finger prints on something   
that I might regret.  
Duo: Ok, this is getting boring let's skip some parts.  
Skip  
Skip  
Skip  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre opened the door, "Oh, hi Madeline. What brings you here?"  
"Well, I thought I should see you again and thx you for bringing Granny Star   
goodies. She loves them, and I've been doing great in cooking class. I've been passing."  
Quatre smiled, "That's nice. Learned anything you could really use @ home to   
cook for your family?"  
"Yes, you could come over and try some," Madeline suggested.  
"I would love to but the guys here wouldn't live w/o food, but thxs for the   
invitation."  
"Quatre who's- YOU!" Duo yelled and reached for his gun, "Heero told you-"  
Quatre pushed Duo away, "Duo she's just saying hi."  
"Well it doesn't take that long just to say 'hi'," Duo pulled out his gun and held it   
to her head. "Listen girly, your life seems really boring and I think you don't enjoy life   
much. That's why I don't like you. So, good-bye-" Duo falls on the ground   
unconsciousness.  
  
Duo: Hey! Who hit me? Quatre!?! If he did it I'll find him and make him regret   
it!!!  
  
"There, he was going to shoot Madeline and I had to stop him, sorry Duo, I didn't   
mean to. You ok Madeline? He didn't scare you right?"  
"No…not at all. Thx uh…"  
"Heero Yuy/Yui."  
  
Duo: HEERO!!! HEERO HIT ME!!! HOW DARE HIM!!!  
Raye: Can you shut up Duo. I can hear you all the way in the chat room page and   
that's loud.  
Duo: Ya, I'll stop it but I think Heero should get popped in the head. No wonder   
why I didn't remember anything after I held the gun. How dare he!!!  
Me: Duo! Deal w/ him later. You can probably have a fight against each other   
l8er. Heero vs. Duo, that's a good one.  
Quatre was standing by the door looking down @ Duo, "Heero, you hit Duo. I   
thought you wanted to kill Madeline too."  
Madeline looked at them like they were crazy, "I'm gonna leave I think I won't   
come over no more. I can see that you think it's best to. Your friends are really weird and   
crazy. I think you should leave and get new ones." She smiled one more time and walked   
back down to her house.  
Heero turned around and walked away, "Good luck in bringing Duo back into the   
house."  
Quatre stood at Duo's feet and started pulling Duo back into the house.  
  
Their thoughts of Miss Madeline Star:  
  
Me: Their true thoughts about her.  
Duo: What about Heero? He's a jerk that's what I think of him.  
Me: That's not what I wanted. About Madeline Star looking like Beach Ball.  
Duo: Oh… Your gonna help us w/ the stories even though this is our site that we   
get to work on?  
Me: Ya do you think I would actually let you three have this whole page to   
yourselves. For all I know you may do something crazy like… don't even wanna think of   
what you could do.  
  
Heero's thought:  
  
~ She's a real goody-goody   
~ doesn't know what fun is   
~ I don't think she can cook @ all   
~ She has a major crush on Quatre   
~ now she thinks I'm crazy   
~ She looks like Beach Ball   
~ I hate her   
~ Her shoes were poop like color  
~ Too thin   
~ I wish I could have killed her  
~ She's an idiot  
~ She's a pacifist  
~ I hate pacifists  
~ She is just like Beach Ball  
~ I'll start calling her Beach Ball   
  
Duo's thought:  
  
~ I didn't get to kill her   
~ She's way to thin  
~ I totally think she has a crush on Quatre  
~ You see her shoes they looked like poop  
~ Her pants r to tight on her thighs, YUCK!  
~ She looks exactly like Beach Ball, and that's ugly  
~ I think she can cook but wanted to talk to Quatre  
~ She hates me  
~ I didn't get to kill her  
~ She's a mongoose  
~ I didn't get to kill her  
~ Heero saved her  
~ I hate her  
~ She's an ugly Beach Ball  
~ Beach Ball # 2  
~ I didn't get to kill her  
~ Mongoose!! Duo: MONGOOSE!!! DIE!!!  
  
Wufei's thought:  
  
~ She's too thin, like a toothpick  
~ She sure does need to eat some of her families cooking  
~ I think she wants to marry Quatre because he's a prince  
~ I don't think she can cook, because Duo has been spying on her and @ cooking school   
and she burns everything  
~ She looks like Beach Ball.  
~ I found out she was in that Pepsi commercial I was talking about, she pretended she   
was Queen Relena, that was stupid  
~ I wanna kill her now  
~ She has a major crush on Quatre, marrying a rich guy is kewl, that is what she thinks  
~ I wish I could kill her; I'll do it soon  
~ She comes over to much  
~ I think she's to short to me  
~ She's just like a mongoose  
~ She talks funny  
~ She hasn't done anything bad, a goody-goody  
~ She's a bum a big fat poop bum, bum-meaning butt, HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Trowa's thought:  
  
~ She is too weird for me  
~ She's to short, to thin, and stupid, 'help me w/ cooking?' PLZ!!  
~ I can tell that she loves Quatre, like she'll marry a prince  
~ She looks like Beach Ball  
~ Heero should have let Duo kill her, Heero just wanted to kill her himself  
~ Her clothes were to ugly, I mean her shoes looked like poop  
~ Her pants to tight like she was one of those people things  
~ She pretended that she was Queen Beach Ball, but she could pass; DIE!!!!  
~ Why would she be in a Pepsi commercial?  
~ I want to kill her  
~ I think Duo has already said this but… She's Beach Ball # 2  
  
Quatre's thought:  
  
~ She's kule  
~ To thin and I think she's weird also  
~ She looks like Beach Ball  
~ I know she can't cook, the cook teacher told me that she's getting a F in his class  
~ That Pepsi commercial was fine but why they choose her  
~ Her shoes were ugly  
~ She loves to eat junk food  
~ Her grandmother is nice 


End file.
